wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Lea Ottermann
Munbach, Lungary |Hometown= |Alias=Lea |Residence = |Spouse = |Children = |Parents=Paul Ottermann (father) Helene Korschtaun (mother) |Education =Royal Lungarian Academy of Music |Occupation = Singer ∙ songwriter ∙ dancer ∙ model |Genres = House ∙ dance ∙ R&B |Instruments = Vocals ∙ piano |Years = 2016–present |Labels = Intercontinental ∙ Dynasty |Associated = }} Lea Simona Ottermann (born 22 January 1999) is a Lungarian singer, songwriter, dancer, and model. The daughter of Lungarian actress Helene Korschtaun, she began her singing career at the Royal Lungarian Academy of Music and was signed to Intercontinental Music Lungary in 2016. She went on to release her debut single "Sexual" the following year, which became a top ten single in Lungary. Her debut studio album Little Red was released during autumn 2017, and has since been certified platinum in Lungary. Life and career Early life Ottermann was born on 22 January 1999 in Munbach. Her mother is Lungarian actress Helene Korschtaun, while her father Paul Ottermann is a businessman. Ottermann grew up with a younger brother Daniel and a younger sister Petra, born in 2004 and 2006, respectively. She was raised in the Gengro neighborhood of Inner Munbach. Ottermann began primary school in 2005, where she first developed a love for performing. She eventually graduated from primary school in 2011, and began secondary school. In secondary school, Ottermann learned how to play the piano and began writing songs. She graduated from secondary school in 2015, and enrolled in the Royal Lungarian Academy of Music, where she studied vocal performance. Ottermann was eventually forced to drop out of high school in 2017 due to her music career, and will graduate with a diploma through online schooling in 2018. 2016–present: Early career and Little Red In 2016, Ottermann began sending demo tapes to various record labels in Lungary in order to establish herself as a singer. Initially, she performed mononymously as "Lea", in order to avoid being given preferential treatment due to her famous mother. In a 2017 interview, she stated, "I wanted to be known for being Lea. Not for being Helene Korschtaun's daughter". In autumn 2016, Ottermann signed recording contracts with Intercontinental Music Lungary and Dynasty Music. After signing, the label convinced her to begin using her surname as apart of her professional name in order for listeners be able to find her music more easily. Ottermann went on to release her debut single "Sexual" in summer 2017. The house and R&B-inspired song went on to become a top ten hit in Lungary, in addition to becoming successful in Haff and Efterland as well. The song was certified platinum in her home country as well. She went on to release her debut studio album Little Red in October 2017. The album became successful just like its lead single, becoming certified platinum in Lungary. Afterwards, she began supporting Monika Haggenmann on her Ghost Stories World Tour from October 2017 to February 2018. Discography Main article: Lea Ottermann discography. *''Little Red'' (2017) Category:1999 births Category:Dynasty Music artists Category:Intercontinental Music Lungary artists Category:Living people Category:Lungarian contemporary R&B singers Category:Lungarian dance singers Category:Lungarian female dancers Category:Lungarian female models Category:Lungarian female singers Category:Lungarian female songwriters Category:Lungarian house singers Category:People from Munbach Category:Royal Lungarian Academy of Music alumni